


Valentines in the office

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chocolate, Does This Count As A Long Distance Relationship?, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Selectively Mute Stanley (The Stanley Parable), Stanley Speaks In Dots, Suggestive Themes, The Narrator Is One Smooth MF, This Entire Fic Is Just The Narrator Monologuing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreliable Narrator, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, reality can be whatever I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: The narrator wakes Stanley up to give him a surprise on Valentines' day. That's it, that's the fic.To be read from the narrator's view, monologue-style! Enjoy!
Relationships: The Narrator & Stanley (The Stanley Parable), The Narrator/Stanley (The Stanley Parable)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Valentines in the office

Stanley? Stanley, my favorite employee, my dear, it’s time to wake up.

…

....

_Ahem._

Stanley. _Wake. **Up**. _

…

Ah, there we are! Good morning, sleepyhead.

…

Oh, don’t glare at me so, you know perfectly well you’ve got to get up sooner or later.

Hmm?

Oh no, no no no no, not another five minutes, Stanley! That’s the third time you ask, just do the right thing and get your butt up from the couch. I would not be surprised if the poor cushions have shaped after the form of your arse at this point.

…

Yeah, yeah, I know you do. I’ll give you a few minutes to get ready.

…

What?

Oh for God’s sake, _really_ , Stan? Haven’t we been around each other long enough for me to watch you change? I’ve bore witness to you doing _far_ more than that, I’ll remind you.

My, is that a blush I see, Stanley, Darling? There’s no need to be flustered, it’s just me here.

…

And now you’re flipping me the bird, I see how it is. Woken up on the wrong side today, have we, mister?

…

Fine! Have it your way. I’ll just go brew myself some tea while you finish that childish tantrum of yours.

…..

All right. I’m back, don’t tell me you’ve… Oh, you’re still here? I must say, I’m most impressed you haven’t disobeyed my orders or left the room yet, Stanley.

…

_Salty?!_

…

…..

Mmm, yes, now that you mention it, I admit that I might be a tad too sadistic so early, I- ah - my apologies, Stanley.

But now that you’re up and at it, let’s get started with today’s program, shall we?

 _Ahem_. So. After a good night’s sleep, Stanley was reinvigorated with new energy and excited to get to business.

…

No? You’re not excited? No as in ‘you haven’t had a good night’s sleep’? Well you can’t just keep shaking your head, Stan. You know how to communicate, use your words!

…

Oh. Oh, I see.

No as in, you’re not excited about me suddenly narrating like this again? Hmm, well, I can see why you’d be anxious about this, but I’m not going to go all ‘reset and forget’ on you, Stanley.

…

I promise. We’ve gotten this far, why would I throw everything we have built, everything we have _been through_ together away? You don’t need to worry, Love, I would never even think of it.

…

Why am I doing this bit, then?

Can’t a man keep any secrets, Stan? I obviously have something I want to show you, will you just-

Just this once, will you humor me and let me navigate you?

…

Thank you. Thank you, Darling, you won’t regret it.

Right, where were we? Oh, yes!

With pep in his step, Stanley decided to take a walk around the office.

Intrigued by what his narrator and lover had set up for him, Stanley quickened his pace, rounding past the meeting room and continuing up the stairs.

Hmm? Why did you stop?

…

Oh. Oh no, Stanley, Dear, don’t be silly. This isn’t another run. The rooms change, remember?

…

Yes, there you go, you’re doing well, Sweetheart.

Stanley, previously derailed by the thought of going up to his boss’s office, got back on track and paced up the last set of stairs, coming to a new corridor. One he had never seen before.

By the look of shock written across Stanley’s face, and the slight hint of fright, it was visible that Stanley was growing worried. Although, he was comforted by the narrator when told that ‘there is nothing to worry about. Trust me.’

Satisfied with that, nodding in agreement, Stanley walked down the dimly lit hallway and made a beeline for the now opened door.

Yes, in here.

Stepping inside the dark room, the door shut behind Stanley and the lights came on.

…

Stunned, speechless, Stanley looked around the room, eyes wide like saucers. He realized, with what I _hope_ is happiness gleaming in his eyes, that the room had been pimped out in romantic decor upon even more romantic decor. There were rose petals scattered over floor and furniture, candles aflame set upon a coffee table, and a box of chocolate truffles waiting for him.

Happy Valentines day, Love.

Ahem. Stanley? Are you okay?

Well, don’t just stand there jaw-slack, say something! Do-... Do you like it?

…

Oh, okay, good, I was starting to get concer-

Stanley?

…

Yes, I- Yes, of course it’s for you! Who else could I possibly have done this for, you git? You can be so dense sometimes, you know? But that’s okay because I love you dearly.

You’re welcome to sit down if you’d like, I got the nicest furniture I could find and the truffles-

…

Hmm? Oh, it’s- It’s nothing, really. I mean, it took some time to code but I wanted to get you something, just to show you my appreciation.

…

Oh, Stanley, you enjoy flustering me don’t you? Don’t mention it, dear heart, now take a seat and taste the chocolates, will you?

Thank you.

Stanley opened the lid to the heart shaped box to find that the chocolates, too, were-

…

Okay, fine, I’ll stop. I hope you enjoy these. You told me you liked caramel and well, these might just leave you craving for more but-

…

Ah. Well, I’m glad.

…

I would, I’d like to join you more than anything else in the world, you know that, but-

…

Yes. Yes, sadly enough, that is right as rain. I _can’t_.

…

...

What are you…?

Oh, Stanley, no, please, don’t cry.

…

I know. I know it does, it hurts me too, but you know fully well that I- I can’t-...

Hush, wipe those tears away now, Stanley, please? Look at me, okay?

I will find a way out some day. I _will_ find a solution, we’ll- we’ll meet one day.

…

I’m not lying, we _will_. I promise you that we will. Do you believe me?

…..

Good. Now wipe your eyes, Love, and let us enjoy this as we can, huh?

There’s that smile that I know and love, oh Stanley, your smile is so… so beautiful.

…

What do you mean ‘no’? Of course it is! Otherwise I wouldn’t be saying it.

Yes, by all means, get comfy, I did get the room for you.

…

Well, technically, yes, I got the room for _us_ , although I’m only able to join you verbally.

Let me tell you, though, Stanley, I never get tired of seeing you. Every day of every week, you’re the only person I see, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

…

Hey! I’m allowed to be sappy, it’s Valentines. The sappiest of all holidays! And to keep you updated, the most _sensual_ of all holidays, too.

Yes, I see those red cheeks of yours Stanley, there’s no use in trying to hide. Is my voice getting you all hot and bothered?

Mmm, I see. Well, we’ll have plenty of time for _that_ later. For now, let’s keep things G rated, no?

…

Am not! You if anyone, are the tease! Walking around in that fitting suit and those tight slacks showcasing that- oh - _sublime_ arse of yours, making it difficult for me to narrate.

Oh, so _now_ you’re flustered? Well, you should be. God knows you put me through it when you keep making me forget my lines and glance at my papers to find where we are in the story. Your improper behavior would have us both fired on the spot, would we be watched.

You know, Stanley, it’s frankly, a _privilege_ to be the one that makes you blush all cutely like that. Don’t ever stop, you hear me?

…

Really? Half the box already? Hungry, are we?

…

Ah, yes, I suppose that much is true. Did you enjoy them?

…

Good. Ah, I’m glad. If I were to be honest, I feel bad I cannot give you more. Not-, well, not just more chocolate, but more of- of everything. I wish I could get us out of here, I wish I could find a way out of this god-awful room and I wish I could hold you…

I would give you the world, you do know that, Stan? I would personally, by hand, pluck the stars out of the sky one by one and give them to you, would it take me the rest of time.

…

Yes, well, as I’ve told you, I enjoy seeing you flustered. You’re always fascinating to me, Stanley.

…

I love you too, Darling.


End file.
